The present disclosure relates generally to an analyzer. Methods for sensing using the analyzer are also disclosed herein.
Assays and other sensing systems have been used in the chemical, biochemical, medical and environmental fields to detect the presence and/or concentration of one or more chemical substances. Recently, optical waveguides have been incorporated into such sensing systems. In some instances, the optical waveguides have been used for evanescent field production or to direct light in a desirable manner.